Serve Me, Love Me
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Riku and Axel agree to exchange servants for a week just to prove who's is better. Unfortunetly Riku doesn't know how to deal with a servant like Sora. Short & Sweet like lemons, Yaoi, Riku x Sora


**Serve Me, Love Me**

Riku adjusted his jacket, straightening the shoulders while Roxas buttoned it into submission. He dressed in silence as usual, contemplating his schedule for the day. Today his long time friend, Axel, would be paying him a visit. He didn't care much for company but it didn't hurt to have at least one friend. The redhead was interesting to say the least, but he could only handle his rambunctious personality for so long. This day would be exhausting he expected.

The silver haired man looked at his scowling reflection in the mirror as his servant finished and stepped out of the way. Firm fingers adjusted his tie. He didn't bother glancing at Roxas, thankful the little blonde man was always efficient, silence, and didn't have to be asked more than once to do what he needed. His reflection looked back at him with the usual expression… calm and attractive he supposed, but he didn't really know.

Roxas waited patiently for his master to be ready to head downstairs. Honestly he didn't mind Riku as a master. He was picky, sure, and wanted things in a certain order, but he treated him well. The man was strict and he didn't speak much, but he wasn't cruel like some masters could be. It was only days like today that Roxas grew to dread. It seemed every time Axel came to visit Riku would spend the next few days brooding in silence. He spent that time alone, locked up in his bedroom, which meant Roxas was forced to do menial tasks around the house. He preferred terse orders from Riku over the obnoxious bickering of the other workers.

"Roxas." Riku's deep voice filled the room, bringing him from of his thoughts.

The blonde blinked in surprise, but hide the fact that he might not have been paying attention. "Yes, sir?"

His master continued to stare into the mirror, watching the other boy's reflection. "Did Axel mention if he was bringing that boy with him?"

"Boy?" Roxas realized what he meant within seconds. "You mean Sora?"

"Yes. Sora…" He adjusted his tie again for no reason.

No wonder he was acting so irritable today. "He didn't mention it, but I imagine he'll bring him along."

Right on cue the doorbell sounded and Riku scoffed under his breath. "Go answer the door. I'll be down in a moment."

"Of course." He gave a bow before leaving the room.

He watched as his servant disappeared beyond the bedroom doorway before letting out a sigh. Lately when Axel visited he'd bring his personal servant. Usually that was fine, but there was something about Sora that made Riku uncomfortable. It was like he didn't know what to say to the boy who was general silent while Axel constantly bragged about him. It didn't make any sense.

"Let's get this over with." He told no one in particular and headed downstairs.

Roxas and Sora both bowed politely when the master of the house walked into the living room. Axel was already sitting down on the couch and stood to greet his friend with his usual smile. He looked the same as always, his bright red hair was still long and messy, not at all the look of a gentleman. Riku couldn't complain; he had a similar style equally disapproved by others. His suit helped him look presentable at least.

As expected, Sora was at his side, standing as close as possible behind the couch without standing on top of him. The little servant kept his eyes on the ground as Riku crossed the room, approaching Axel and shaking his hand politely. It was an automatic gesture both had been taught when they were young and hardly thought about it anymore. Waving for his friend to sit down Riku moved to the couch across from the redhead, his servant moving to stand behind him.

"How have you been?" Riku began the conversation, though he wasn't particularly interested in the answer. They didn't often talk business and he didn't need to know what the man did with his free time.

Axel laughed. "The same. It hasn't been that long."

They caught up on their time apart with Axel talking the most, as should be expected. He was always excited about everything after all. While he rambled Riku found his mind straying and his eyes wandered over Sora's downcast eyes. Honestly he was nice to look at. There was an angelic face under that soft brown hair and for a moment the boy noticed the lingering gaze and glanced up. He must have been lost in thought because he met Riku's eyes and immediately looked away. His smile was gone and he fidgeted nervously like he might get in trouble. Riku almost smiled, but he stopped himself.

Interrupting Axel, Riku rested his head in his hand, an elbow up on the arm of the couch. "Roxas."

The blonde answered right away. "Yes, sir?"

"Go make something to drink… and take Sora with you." He glanced over at his servant.

The boy's face contorted but he didn't argue. "As you wish." Roxas looked over at Sora who seemed startled, but didn't say a word. Axel waved his hand as if to tell him, _hurry up, do as he says_. The two boys left the room together.

Axel went back to what he was talking about before, not even noticing Riku hadn't been listening at all. "You should really throw a party here. It's too quiet."

Riku shook his head. "You know I hate parties."

"Well it's better than sitting and reading all the time. I don't know how you can sit for so long. It makes me anxious." The redhead was just full of honestly today. "That's why I'm always grateful for Sora. Whenever I get bored he always has an idea. You need a servant like him, Riku."

The other man couldn't decide if he should be annoyed or not. He crossed his arms with a frown. "I disagree. Roxas is efficient and knows what to do without having to be told anymore. That's all I need."

Axel scoffed for once. "Then let's trade and I'll prove Sora's better."

"What?" Riku stared and a sound came from behind them.

The sound of cups knocking together caught their attention. The two looked towards the boys struggling to keep the tray of drinks from falling from clumsy hands. It was the combine effort that saved them as the two servants had accidentally overheard the last exchange.

Only Axel seemed unconcerned about his initial comment. He got to his feet and moved towards the boys. "You heard me. Let's switch servants. I'll take Roxas with me when I leave, and Sora can stay here with you. I'll visit in a week or two and I know you'll have changed your mind." He placed his hands on each of their shoulders.

Loudly clearing his throat Riku frowned again, looking at Axel in disapproval. "Sit down." With a sigh the redhead did as he was told and returned to his seat on the couch. When the silence continued he turned back to Sora and Roxas who were still in shock. "What are you doing?"

The boys scramble to serve drinks like nothing had happened.

The day continued with an awkward air surrounding the group as Axel continued to insist his plan would work. Just to make him stop Riku finally agreed to the trade and they ate lunch in silence. No one knew what to say.

Roxas was confused and a little irritated but he couldn't argue with his master. He could only obey and hope this trade wouldn't be too long. Maybe he would get tired of Sora within the week and everything would be back to normal.

On the other hand, Sora was so nervous he was nearly shaking. Still standing near Axel, he wanted to question him. He wanted to know why he would even suggest this trade. Sora had been around Riku only a handful of visits and he was still scared of him. The man was always so quiet, his demeanor completely intimidating, and now Sora had to be alone with him. Just the thought made him nervous. Then again, for a moment when their eyes met, before he could look away… there was something strange in the way he stared back. Maybe he was just imagining things.

When they finished eating Axel suggested Roxas could show Sora around and with a curt nod from Riku the two left the room. Roxas proceeded to take the other boy upstairs and show him where the rooms were, starting out by explaining everything like it was completely normal.

No one would hear them upstairs. "Roxas…"

The blonde turned around, in the middle of opening the closet in Riku's bedroom. He'd planned on telling him the daily routine while he tried to pretend this was okay. "What?"

Trying to calm down, the brunette took a deep breath. He wanted to admit he was afraid. He didn't know what might happened and he didn't know how Riku would react if he messed up. Axel was so lenient and he had a sense of humor when it came to accidents. He didn't really know Roxas either… so he couldn't bring himself to admit his fear. He managed to smile. "Nothing. I just wanted you to know, you'll be fine. Axel is very kind."

For a moment Roxas wanted to scare him and tell him Riku was a terrible man… but by the look on his face he was already afraid. "Just don't mess up."

That answer made Sora even more nervous as he listened to Roxas tell him every little detail of Riku's day…

At the end of the day Sora stood at the door alone saying goodbye to Axel and Roxas. He bowed politely as usual and Axel laughed. The redhead ruffled his brown hair. "You'll be okay Sora. Riku's not as bad as he lets on." Sora could only make a strange sound, unable to say anything in return. "He'll be your master for a week… but he get's lonely just like everyone else."

"Huh?" The young boy didn't have time to wonder what he meant.

"Let's go Roxas." The tall man put his arm around his new servant who flinched at the sudden touch. He wasn't use to physical contact and he really wasn't sure how to react as he was escorted away from the house. He had a feeling this would be a very long week.

With a fake smile Sora closed the door and locked himself inside the strange house that wasn't his own. Taking a second to gather himself and stop the shaking he hurried back to the living room where Riku would still be waiting. He stepped through the door in time to hear Riku sigh again.

Sora crossed the room and bowed a little to make sure Riku knew he was in the room. He didn't know what to say until he noticed the empty drink on the table and decided to start with something easy. "Would you like a fresh drink, master?"

Riku sighed again, rubbing his forehead. He wasn't use to being called master. Roxas generally called him 'sir' or just answered him with a simple 'yes'. Master was a little too strange. "Sure, why not." He watched Sora gather the cups on the table and leave the room, thankful to have a moment alone. That_ moment_ earlier hadn't been long enough.

In the kitchen Sora busied himself with making tea while the kitchen staff cleaned up for the night. Compared to Axel it seemed Riku had a bit more money put into his land. He had a more luxurious set up and more workers without a doubt. The additional space might look impressive but Axel seemed happy with his smaller home and Riku… he still couldn't figure him out. He could have anything he wanted, but he was sitting in the living room alone brooding.

Did he forget what it was like to have fun?

Finishing the preparations Sora decided to give it more time before he made any assumptions about Riku's personal life. Heading back into the room he stopped beside the couch.

…the silver haired man had his eyes closed and his head was leaning back against the couch like he was asleep. One arm was relaxed along the armrest and the other in his lap.

Leaning in Sora thought he must have been tired and lulled off for a moment so he took the time to look him over. The older man had always been aware of his gaze so he always averted his eyes in his presences. Up close, with his expression so calm, he didn't seem as beast-like as Sora once thought. In fact his features were rugged and his skin was so smooth and tan, obviously well cared for. Or maybe it was a gift? Flawless skin. His hair fell in waves like a waterfall of silver and white, natural highlights making it shine even in the dim light.

He must have lingered too long because a moment later those blue eyes opened. "How long are you going to stand there?"

Not use to the deep voice, Sora jumped at the sudden movement, knocking the tray from his hand. The drink toppled off and landed in Riku's lap.

The hot liquid brought him to his feet as he yelped in surprise. For a moment his anger took over and he raised his hand, his body telling him to attack the one responsible.

Sora, whose eyes were already wide in shock, flinched in fear and prepared for the blow.

Time slowed down and Riku controlled himself, sighing in frustration. No one had ever spilled something on him before, especially not something so hot. It startled him more than anything, but the burning sensation had passed and he didn't feel any scalding aftermath. It was just an accident… but still, that wouldn't have happened if Roxas had been the one to serve his drink. Clearing his throat he brushed himself off. His coat and pants were soaked and he'd have to change.

He looked down at Sora who was still frozen. "Clean this up." He left the room in a huff.

Embarrassed and almost a little ashamed, Sora started picking up the fallen tea set. At least nothing had broken…

He was still shaken by the reaction but more confused about the outcome. For a moment it really seemed like he would get hit. Then Riku just ran off… why did he stop? Not that Sora wasn't relieved… If only he had set the tray down and just assumed the other man had been awake, nothing would have happened.

Why, on his very first attempt to bring them closer together, had he screwed up so badly? …that tea must have been painfully hot. He tried to clean up without breaking anything.

For two days Sora was ignored by his new master. After the incident Riku locked himself in his room. Each time Sora tried to knock on the door, to help him in any way possible, he had been ordered to leave. He was failing miserably…

If Axel returned and the only thing he'd managed to do was spill tea on the man, irritate him to death, and just tick him off, Axel would be so disappointed. So he didn't give up.

If Riku was going to be difficult he would just have to try harder. On the second night a few hours after dinner, Sora knocked on the bedroom door. This time there was no answer. There was no barking order to go away.

He took a breath and decided to step inside. Silently the door swung open and he peeked in. The lamp beside the bed was on, sending a warm soft glow through the room. Riku was propped up in bed, a book open in his lap but obviously forgotten. He was definitely asleep this time.

For the first time Sora was annoyed. His new master didn't even bother taking care of himself. He felt the pain and loneliness in his heart, knowing he couldn't leave Riku alone anymore. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him. Approaching the bed he shook his head. The older man was still fully dressed from head to toe, even wearing his shoes.

Sitting beside him, not caring if he roused him this time, he began untying his shoes. The laces didn't resist. With one removed he untied the other and slipped them off without notice. Setting them on the floor he gingerly removed the book from Riku's lap. There was a bookmark on the side table and he made sure to place it in the open pages before setting it down. Next he moved up to his jacket, unbuttoning it with gentle fingers. He couldn't remove it on his own so once the buttons were undone he moved on to the tie. Slipping the soft silk out of its knot, Riku finally moved, his hand gently grabbing Sora's wrist.

Half lidded blue eyes opened and met Sora's deep blue eyes. The color of the ocean, Riku thought. He was tired and couldn't bring himself to be mad at the unexpected touch. "What are you doing?"

"Removing your tie. You shouldn't sleep with it on." Sora answered honestly.

Removing the restraining grip, the silver haired man let him do as he said. He even sat forward as the boy pulled the tie from around his neck.

Needless to say Sora was surprised. This was a side of Riku he had never imagined and it brought a small smile to his lips knowing this was the first time he'd let him help. Riku even sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed as the brunette guided the heavy jacket over his shoulders before removing it. Standing up Sora moved away to hang the article of clothing, knowing there was no place for it on the floor here.

The other man was still immobile so he returned to the bed to continue what he was doing, unsure of when Riku might get angry and force him to stop.

With Axel he spent most of his time chasing after the man, picking up the messes he left in every room all over the house. Even at night when he prepared for bed he would simply throw the clothes on the floor, almost like he enjoyed watch Sora scramble about. Honestly he probably did.

Now Riku only wore his dress shirt, a stark white with the black pants as a contrast. He looked so handsome Sora almost let the words slip but he closed his mouth, sitting down and unbuttoning the strangling hold of the top two buttons. The older man watched him but said nothing. Beginning to get nervous Sora moved to kneel on the floor, taking off his socks next. There weren't many pieces left… but this was finally his chance to let Riku see him in a different light.

Regaining control over his nerves Sora looked up with a straight face. "Would you like me to take off your belt, master?"

For a moment earlier he had fallen asleep, but now the haze was gone. With all of Sora's touching and gentle coaxing it had woken up nerves Riku had forgotten he even had. That word again. Master. It didn't sit well in his mind. "Just call me Riku." He heard the gulp as the brunette tried to swallow the knot in his throat, but didn't draw attention to it. Since the boy was persistent, he stood up and after a moment of hesitation he unbuckled the belt. He had determination, even though it was obvious he was nervous. There was something else in his touch as well, almost like he cared. Not like he had been ordered to do this, but like he wanted to help all his own.

As Riku thought Sora was nothing like Roxas, Sora had the same thought of Riku and Axel.

Pulling the belt off the brunette moved away, placing it on the rack with the rest of the belts. He hesitated to return to the bed, but a moment later Riku was in the closet beside him. He was unbuttoning his shirt with a sleepy sigh. "That's enough. You can go."

He was being nervous for no reason. Turning towards him with a bow, Sora smiled. "Yes, ma- …Riku. Sleep well."

Still baffled by his strange servant Riku smirked. "Have you been sleeping well?"

The smaller boy looked up like he'd never been asked a question before. Honestly he was happy Riku was talking to him after two days of being shunned. Still, he couldn't give a really answer. "Of course." He bowed his head again. It wasn't his place to tell him how he felt.

There was a firm hand on his jaw, raising his chin so he was forced to look into those eyes. "Speak to me. I will not punish you for telling the truth."

He saw through him so easily. A little nervous Sora straightened up and the grasp on his chin disappeared. "In all honesty I did not sleep well. I was too anxious to sleep."

For once Riku felt curious. He had lost interest in so many things over the years, but this boy was so unusual. He listened as he took off his shirt, ignoring Sora's momentary hesitation. "That's to be expected. You've been in an unfamiliar place."

Averting his gaze while Riku changed for bed he couldn't lie again, not after the way he'd looked at him. "It's not that. It's because I was worried about you. You've been locked up here since I arrived. I was afraid you might never come out."

Riku actually laughed under his breath. The idea that someone worried for him was so foreign in his mind. Surely Roxas never reacted that way. He had no family to worry. He didn't keep friends… not that the one friend he had would worry. It was just a word to him. "Goodnight, Sora."

Sora batted in eyelashes in confusion. Was he angry? He looked up at his face and found a small smile. "Goodnight." He bowed just so he could avert his eyes. His heart fluttered a little. That was the first time he had called him by name while they spoke. "May I be the one to wake you tomorrow?"

"If you wish."

With that he was shuffled from the room.

When morning arrived Sora was out of bed with a new spring in his step. He felt so much better after last night. He was still worried for Riku, but now he knew he was a human somewhere on the inside. The week was already half over and they'd only just met. He didn't want to think about leaving just yet.

When breakfast was nearly complete Sora headed upstairs. He planned it perfectly. Once his master was dressed and awake they would head downstairs and the food would be ready and waiting. He didn't bother knocking this time, knowing he would be asleep.

He was use to waking up Axel who was always slow to rise so he didn't feel nervous stepping into the bedroom. It was only after he rounded the bed and saw the sleeping figure beneath the blankets that he hesitated.

Riku generally slept on his back but he'd been restless the night before. His silver hair spread across the pillow, not hiding his face for once. He was on his stomach with one arm up around the pillow and his face turned to the side. The blankets were laying just below his shoulder blades, so he was mostly covered. He looked so much smaller than usual sleeping alone in a bed made for two.

The room was still dark so Sora moved to the curtains and pulled them open one by one. Light dusted the room and Riku groaned in response. "Good morning." Sora spoke just to let Riku know it was him, opening the last curtain and sliding it into place in the metal catch that would hold it all day.

Rolling over and clearing his throat, Riku squinted towards the windows, finding Sora in the area that was far too bright to look at for long. He didn't say anything, he simply groaned in protest once again. He was not a morning person, though he felt well rested for some reason.

The brunette tried to hide his laughter, shocked that Riku only rolled over once before deciding to get up. He didn't even have to fight him awake. "Breakfast is almost ready. What would you like to wear today?"

Running his fingers through his hair the older man threw the blankets to the side, yawning but covering his mouth, realizing only Roxas had even seen him in the morning. When he threw his legs over the side of the bed it was hard for Sora not to stare. He looked so clean cut in his usual suit, but he was very fit and wore only thin pants to bed. Riku was too busy to notice the staring, still sleepy and thinking about Sora's question a moment ago. "Something plain, I don't care." Instantly the boy moved towards the closet. Riku yawned again and stood up, deciding a shower would help him wake up and he moved towards the bathroom door. "I don't feel like breakfast today." He left the door cracked automatically, use to Roxas coming in to hang the chosen outfit inside.

From within the closet he heard Sora's voice. "You haven't eaten much the last few days."

He ignored the comment and started the shower.

When the noise of the shower caught his attention Sora peeked back into the room. He remembered Roxas's explanation of the daily schedule and knew he'd have to take the suit inside. He would just be quick, try not to notice the hazy tan within the steam of the shower door, and hurry out. But he needed to think of a way to convince him to eat. He hadn't seen him eat at all but he managed to set his lunch and dinner at the door when Riku was avoiding him. He'd eaten maybe two meals out of the three he definitely needed and he'd only picked at them. Surely he was hungry.

Deciding on another black suit he gathered all the items and decided to hang them by the mirror in the bedroom instead of barging into the bathroom. He waited patiently for the shower to stop, poking around in things he shouldn't, knowing he wouldn't be caught this once.

Feeling awake after the shower Riku dried off with a white towel and went to grab his clothes, but they weren't were he expected them to be. Wrapping the towel around his waist he opened the door and the cool air greeted him. Sora was still standing in the room, giving an unnecessary bow when he walked in. He noticed the suit hanging up waiting for him and understood why. He wondered vaguely if this was how Axel started his morning and instantly knew the answer. The redhead was like his complete opposite, he was probably still sleeping at this very moment. Roxas was surely struggling.

"Tell me, Sora. What's it like being under Axel's control? Surely it's more like babysitting." He smirked at the stab knowing it was true.

Sora stared at the floor with half lidded eyes while Riku dressed. "I'm not sure it's polite to say."

Already half dressed the silver haired boy laughed out loud, buttoning his shirt before tucking it into his pants. "I'm sure Roxas will tell him what it's like here, so you can be honest."

He was sliding his belt through the loops when Sora moved to help again. The smaller boy grabbed the tie from the perfect pile he created and stood before him like it was natural for him. His figures worked over the fabric, tying the perfect knot at the perfect breath away from his throat. "If it was a normal day I admit he would still be asleep and I'd be on my third or fourth attempt to wake him."

Riku almost found himself enjoying this attention. Watching Sora so close to him as he focused on the task at hand was a strangely alluring sight. He was swift when he did things right and Riku found himself wondering if he was clumsy at all. Perhaps his nervousness that first night had caused that accident. He had been standing there beside the couch for a while before he'd said anything. Maybe he wasn't to blame.

In silence he finished dressing and the two headed downstairs together. Before they reached the kitchen Sora took a chance and pleaded once more. "Please eat breakfast. Even just a bite." He kept his gaze on the floor. He shouldn't be asking so much of his master since this was technically only his first day to serve him. The first day that began with morning.

Appeased by their earlier conversation Riku lifted his chin once again. "Does it worry you if I do not eat?"

He liked honesty so Sora spoke from the heart. "Yes."

Without another word he walked into the dining room and Sora followed, running to the table to pull out his chair. He took a seat and adjusted his jacket. The table was full of hot breakfast foods of every kind, steaming and waiting to be chosen. For some reason the older man felt his stomach admit hunger and took a bite. It only aroused his appetite and he ate a full meal without even meaning to.

The day was busy with several people to meet after those days of neglect. Even lunch was occupied by guests but with Sora at his side Riku managed to eat once again. When business was complete they returned home. Even at home Riku spent a few hours of intense exercise, training as usual to keep his body fit and healthy.

Sora watched him in awe. He was like a machine, getting everything done on a strict schedule and using each moment of the day to the fullest. The man he saw before him was nothing like he once imagined. He had so many secrets. He was polite, but curt with people, never getting very close, but he was not the strict tyrant he saw on the outside. He just liked his privacy and he enjoyed quiet. In fact he was so tired after dinner and another filling meal that he sat in the library and read for the majority of the night.

The next two days passed as if everything was natural, like Sora had been by Riku's side for years. On the fifth afternoon a few hours after lunch Sora began to question his reason for wanting to stay. At first he was afraid and longed for the week to come to an end. When he finally managed to speak to Riku in person he wanted nothing more than to help him. Now he knew Riku a little better and he was starting to see the true loneliness when he was sitting in the library reading.

Lost in those books every once in a while he would glance out the window like he was longing for the real world to be more interesting. It was the sad gaze that caught his attention now.

He had asked him time and again to be honest and Sora decided to follow those orders, even if they got him in trouble. "May I ask you a question?"

Lost in thought Riku closed his book at the sound of the voice beside him. He turned in his chair to look at the boy. "Go ahead." His curiosity was sparked once again. Pulling the chair out beside him he beckoned Sora to sit down.

He did as he was told, feeling nervous now that he was so close. He felt braver standing beside him… not sitting at eye level within his grasp. "Why are you… still… so unhappy?"

The curious smile that was there for a moment fell from Riku's lips. It was a question he didn't know the answer to himself and no one had ever dared to ask. Not even Roxas was brave enough to say something like that. "Why would you ask that?"

"I see it in your eyes."

For a moment Riku seemed open to answer, almost relieved someone had finally asked him, but the feelings faded quickly and his walls went up again. "Why should I share my feelings with you? Because you _worry_ about me? Because you _care_ about me?" He smirked but there was no humor in the gesture. "You're just a servant. Get out of my sight."

A shiver ran through Sora's body in disbelief. "No, I-"

He cut him off. "I said leave." His voice was stern, ending the conversation.

"Yes, sir." The rest of the night went badly. Sora couldn't get Riku to stop and listen for even a second and couldn't sleep that night.

The next morning Sora went upstairs to wake his master but he was already gone. The bed was already made, the shower still steamy and pajamas already folded. He woke up early just to avoid him?

Hurrying downstairs he knew the cook was already busy in the kitchen and awkwardly entered the room. "Excuse me." He called several times before the large man finally paid him any mind. He merely scowled and continued cooking, waiting for the boy to speak. Do you know where Riku has run off to?"

One of the maids made an irritated noise before approaching him, yelling some indecipherable words about having no right to call Riku by name. Through the constant yelling Sora talked back and the argument carried through the house. Out of nowhere she slapped him across the face and seconds later he was shoved out of the kitchen with a bright red cheek, still not sure where to find his master.

She hit him so hard he blinked tears from his eyes, his cheek stinging a little from the attack. He tried to ignore it and ran toward the library hoping he might find Riku in there. Only a few steps inside he spotted the silver hair and sighed in relief. The sound gave away his arrival as the other man glanced up from his book long enough to notice who was barging into the library with him. This time he didn't chase him away. Sora verbalized his relief. "There you are. I was afraid you might have run off just to avoid me."

The older man looked at him again as if to say he should watch his tongue, but he paused before speaking. "What happened to your face?"

Nearly forgetting the brunette covered his swelling cheek. "It's nothing. Just an accident while I was looking for you."

A little frustrated, mostly with himself, Riku knew he wasn't going to get answers out of the boy without talking about what happened. He cleared his throat and set his book down, reaching for Sora and forcing him to sit down. "I want to apologize about last night."

The younger boy shook his head, his eye downcast as usual. "It was my fault. I should never have asked something like that."

"No." He took Sora's hands in his without thinking. The boy fell silent at the sudden touch, unable to move… nearly unable to breathe. "I didn't know how to react last night. I was afraid of the answer… so I let my anger take over. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He didn't wait for a reaction and raised a hand to touch Sora's cheek, noticing his flinch. "Now tell me what happened."

Reluctantly Sora explained what happened and he never saw the maid again.

After the conversation and the unusual reprimand of the other workers Sora found himself sitting in a chair in the corner of the training room while Riku took his aggression out on the equipment. He was wearing black shorts, shoes and gloves, his skin already gleaming with sweat while his energy seemed inexhaustible this time.

The brunette found himself smiling while he watched the man. His fear had vanished some time ago and he could tell he was starting to like Riku more than he should. He wasn't good with understanding feelings, but Sora could help him with that… if he let him. There was a warm feeling growing in his heart.

A knock sounded on the door and Riku took a breath, panting for a moment before calling for them to enter. It was one of the petite maids. She bowed politely before speaking. "Pardon the intrusion, sir. Master Axel is here to see you."

"What?"

A desperate gasp escaped Sora, surprising both men. For some reason he felt a panic rise up without warning and he couldn't keep it from leaving his mouth. He cleared his throat to pretend it didn't happen but it was too late.

The maid looked up with a confused expression, not sure about their random exchange. She just repeated what she said, hoping maybe he didn't hear her the first time. "Master Axel… he just arrived."

Deliberating Sora's reaction, Riku moved to grab a towel. "Send him away."

She made a sound to voice even Sora's surprise. She didn't question him and bowed. "Yes sir."

The older man moved towards the brunette who was fixated on the door even though the maid had already snuck out. His heart was hammering in his chest even as Riku blocked his vision. An unusually gentle hand touched his neck and the deep voice sounded so concerned he thought he might be hearing things.

"You're trembling." Riku couldn't resist touching him. The moment he heard him gasp he knew he couldn't bring himself to let Sora leave. "Sora, tell me what you want."

Sora's voice caught in his throat as he looked up, his teeth chattering as he tried to control his emotions. "I… I don't want to leave you."

"Where are you!? You can't send me away that easily." The unmistakable sound of Axel yelling traveled into the room. His voice echoed through the closed door until he wrenched it open, stomping in with the maid on his heels.

He must have pushed her aside because she was out of breath, bowing in an embarrassed manner when she entered the room behind him. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him."

Riku didn't have time to say anything because Axel was shoving her out the door. "I just came here to tell you that I'm going to keep Roxas. I didn't even bring him with me so you wouldn't be able to argue."

The silver haired man smiled down at Sora before turning to face his friend, pushing the smaller man behind him like that might keep him from leaving. "That's fine."

Axel argued with no one for a moment before he realized Riku agreed. That was so easy he didn't believe his own ears. "Wait… you agree?"

He could feel Sora's hands shaking against his back, still frightened like a small animal. He didn't understand his need to protect him, but he followed the feeling knowing it was what he wanted. "Yes, you can keep Roxas and I'll keep Sora."

Axel cleared his throat, a little embarrassed he'd barged in planning to fight. "Oh… well… I guess I'll get going then." He stumbled back out the door in a wave of confusion.

They stood in silence until Sora stopped shaking, backing away a step as Riku turned around. Now he really couldn't bring himself to look up. He rubbed his hand on his pants and tried not to smile. "You're sweaty…"

It was an obvious attempt to change the subject but Riku smirked. "You've only been with me for a week and you can't leave me?"

Biting his lip bashfully Sora nodded, his eyes locked on the floor.

"Good." With one finger on his chin he raised Sora's head, his eyes as intense as ever. "Then you can never leave my side."

Sora blinked, flooded with feelings he couldn't form into words. "Yes, sir."

He traced his thumb across his bottle lip before sighing and putting distance between them. If he didn't back off now he might do something unforgivable. Toweling off his face just for something to do Riku headed to the door. "I'm going to jump in the shower. I expect you know what to do?"

"Of course." Sora nodded and follow him upstairs a moment later.

Before they knew it another week had passed. As ordered Sora never left Riku's side save for long enough to sleep at night. It didn't take long for people to find Sora's proximity to Riku a normal thing. The way he would lean in and whisper in his ear, some secrets of business they all assumed. It was usual for them to leave the room together with Riku gently coaxing Sora out first with a hand on the small of his back. It was a normal sight… but it was still an unusual development. No one could have predicted it.

One morning they stood in Riku's bedroom while he finished dressing. The brunette stood before him, concentrating on tying the silk necktie, his fingers as precise as always as he looped it in all the right ways. Tightening it, he let his hands flatten out the shirt and collar, his gentle fingers running across the broad chest and sending a shiver through his master.

With a smirk Riku grabbed the hands to stop them, receiving a curious glance from the boy. "Enough. That tickles."

Laughing, Sora turned away to grab the suit jacket. He had lost most of his nervousness over the last few days. He felt more like a secretary lately instead of a servant, but he enjoyed each and every task. He enjoyed managing Riku's schedule and preparing everyday things like clothing and food. Since the first night there hadn't even been any accidents. He was thankful for that. The one thing that he missed was Riku dozing off. He was always so aware of him now that the night he'd helped him prepare for bed never came up again. Holding out the jacket he slide it over Riku's arms and up onto his shoulders, flattening out the fabric again unnecessarily. He was in front of him again, starting on the first button.

With a gentle hand Riku brushed the boy's brown hair out of his face, watching those long eyelashes. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Sora didn't look up, but he smiled at the comment. "I was just remembering the night I found you napping. That was the first night you spoke to me so gently." The hand moved to his cheek, his thumb caressing the skin until he looked up out of curiosity at the lingering touch.

Without warning Riku leaned in to claim his lips, kissing him with firm authoritative passion. Sora's hands clutched at his jacket in surprise, whimpering in response from the assault. He didn't know how to response but Riku pulled away before he could do anything.

His breath was quivering as he pulled away. Looking in the mirror one last time Riku took a deep breath, hoping he didn't go too far. "I'll be in the library when you collect your thoughts."

He walked away and the door slammed behind him.

Weak kneed, Sora stumbled back and sat on the bed trying to catch his breath. His head was swimming. He'd never been kissed before… His heart pounded loudly while he remembered how to breathe, sucking in oxygen for his paralyzed lungs. He touched his lips. That kiss… it was so unexplainable. Nothing like he expected. Riku's lips were so soft and he felt so warm… he kind of wanted to try again just to see if it had been real.

But he had kissed him. What did that mean?

He woke up thinking the day would be just like any other day. He couldn't think about what might happen after this. He managed to stagger to his feet and rush downstairs. Trying to act as normal as possible under other people's curious eyes he walked towards the library. The walk seemed unusually long, so long he felt like he was in slow motion before finally making it through the doors. Closing them behind him, he searched for his master.

When he found him and closed the distance between them, he hesitated, his knees frozen like ice on the tile floor.

Riku looked up at him, tossing his book aside without a care. "That was quick."

The brunette couldn't bring himself to move. He just hovered near the table unable to answer.

Riku seemed to notice. "Maybe not?" He reached for him, catching his wrist and pulling him into motion. "Come here." Within seconds Sora found himself standing within Riku's grasp, the other man wrapping strong arms around him, leaning his head against his stomach. "I'm not trying to make you nervous, Sora. I just want you to know how much I need you." For a long silent moment he didn't move, just hugging him around the waist and enjoying the quiet.

The brunette sighed internally, feeling better. He raised his hands to stroke Riku's hair and the man sighed deeply. The sound comforted him. "I'm not nervous… I was just surprised."

"Then tell me how you feel. I want you to be honest." He glanced up.

Sitting in his lap was the easiest way to get close to him, still wrapped in his arms. "I'm the only one you want to speak honestly." He gave him a soft linger kiss on the lips before he lost his nerve.

He was right.

When they parted again Riku was breathing heavily, like he wasn't use to the attention. There was a beautiful blush on his cheeks as he tried to understand his feelings. "Tell me you like me."

The hands on Sora's back were so warm they were impossible to ignore. "I like you." He whined in an embarrassing way, amazed he was brave enough to repeat the phrase.

Riku didn't seem convinced, brushing his nose against the boy's nose, lingering so close but not closing the distance between them. "Tell me honestly."

The brunette clutched at the jacket again, feeling incredibly bashful. "I'm always honest with you." The hands were pulling him closer, hugging him gently. "I would never lie to you."

"Then tell me why I feel like this. I've never needed someone before." He rested his head on Sora's shoulder, clutching at his chest like his heart hurt. "The thought of you leaving is so painful I could die."

Wrapping his arms around his master he knew he felt the same. "I will never leave you."

Riku lifted his head again, lifting his hands to touch Sora's face. "Good." He seemed lost for words and gave him another peck on the lips before helping him stand up. "Let's get the day over with. The sooner we finish the sooner I can bring you home."

Sora couldn't hide his blush. "Yes, sir."

They left the room together with Sora on Riku's heels, knowing today would be the first day that changed his future.

...

**Notes from Shadows:**

Just wanted to thank_ Ninja19_ for the request! This fic was a fun challenge and I really enjoyed writing it.  
Thanks again X3


End file.
